


Stray Chirren; Chatroom/Group Chat

by GoodUsernamesGone



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drama, Funny, Group chat, M/M, Realistic, Sorry if it's shitty, ao3 has high standards so my story is trash, but if you read it ily, chatroom, i mean its rly not that realistic but more realistic than ur avg ff ig, idk what I'm making, tags on here are cool tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodUsernamesGone/pseuds/GoodUsernamesGone
Summary: Felix decides to create a groupchat at 1:07 AM"i aint gay u dumbass"-"we know u watch porn and shit ok" -"dumb paprika mushroom"Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction! Story only has 18 actual parts, rest are extras and chapters are short. Please comment any suggestions you may have to make my story decent! Thank you :) Inspired by other groupchat fics





	1. Go to sleep Felix

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: for the purpose of this story we will assume their workloads are lighter and that they have more freedom and free time; also comments are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think and I especially love hearing suggestions+criticism)

~ _felix has added changbin, I.N, bangchan, seungmin, han, leeknow, woojin, and hyunjin at 1:07 A.M.~_

_~felix has named this chat TheBestFam~_

_~felix has changed felix to felixnavidad~_

_~felixnavidad has changed changbin to i <3dark~_

_~felixnavidad has changed I.N to braces~_

_~seungmin has logged on~_

seungmin: stfu and go to sleep

felixnavidad: ThEn wHy AreNT U slEePInG

~ _seungmin has logged off~_

~ _felixnavidad has changed seungmin to annoyingrat~_

_~han has logged on~_

han: felix y r u up rn? and b4 u ask im up bc u woke me

felixnavidad: cant sleep so u cant sleep either mwahaha

han: i hate u

han: and ur name is stupid. its gonna be may, change it already.

felixnavidad: 

~ _han has logged off_ ~

felixnavidad: everyones leaving me :(

felixnavidad: fine ill leav to

~ _felixnavidad has logged off~_


	2. Good Morning

_TheBestFam_

~ _hyunjin has logged on~_

~ _i <3dark has logged on~_

i<3dark: Good morning everyone!

~ _woojin has logged on~_

woojin: how have we not made a group chat with everyone already

~ _felixnavidad has logged on~_

felixnavidad: ikr! thats y i made dis

~ _han has logged on~_

han: i tought it was to annoy everyone

~ _annoyingrat has logged on~_

annoyingrat: it is annoying everyone

annoyingrat: especially me

~ _felixnavidad has changed bangchan to byungchan_ ~

~ _felixnavidad has changed leeknow to minhoe~_

_~felixnavidad has changed han to squirrel~_

squirrel: ur actualy pretty good at namin

felixnavidad: thx now dont interupt

annoyingrat: i dont like my name

i<3dark: its ur tru self tho

i<3dark: also no one said good morning to me :'(

felixnavidad: IM SO SORRY BBY GOOD MORNING MY SUNSHINE I LOVE U SO MUCH!!!!!!!

i<3dark: YAY I LOVE U TOO MY DARKNESS!!!!

woojin: whipped

~ _braces has logged on~_

braces: HI GUYS!!!

woojin: hey jeongin 

braces: braces? rlly? just wait till i get them off, then u wont have anyhting to name me

felixnavidad: ill name u lizard then

braces: :(

woojin: wanna do vocal lessons together today?

braces: YEEE!!! WOOJIN HYUNG=<3 + :)

~ _woojin and braces have logged off~_

annoyingrat: hes so cute :)

squirrel: just ask him out already

annoyingrat: i aint gay u dumbass

squirrel: no need to be so rude

annoyingrat: fuck off

~ _annoyingrat has logged off~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thegayisreal @yongbok @beeaaniee @Stay_Kid and one random guest, thank you sososo much for kudos and for reading! <3 :)


	3. Bullies

squirrel: well someones moody af today

hyunjin: ikr

felixnavidad: shit i havent changed ur name

hyunjin: no its ok i-

~ _felixnavidad has changed hyunjin to bestvisual~_

bestvisual: aww thx felix thats so sweet! :)

felixnavidad: lol jk

~ _felixnavidad has changed bestvisual to uglyface~_

felixnavidad: mwahaha!!

uglyface: :'(

uglyface: U PRICK!! PREPARE TO DIE

~ _byungchan has logged on~_

byungchan: woah whats going on here

uglyface: im being bullied

felixnavidad: im just being honest

byungchan: felix, apologize

~ _annoyingrat has logged on~_

annoyingrat: what's happening

annoyingrat: why is hyunjin's face so red and angry

annoyingrat: he still looks cute tho ;)

uglyface: see felix? 

annoyingrat: wrong face i meant to type :)

byungchan: sure. anyway scroll up

annoyingrat: oh

felixnavidad: im sorry hyunjin

uglyface: CHANGE MY NAME

~ _felixnavidad has changed uglyface to hyunjin~_

felixnavidad: y'all happy?

byungchan: yes

hyunjin: but i want a cool name!

felixnavidad: BuT i WAnt A cOoL naME

annoyingrat: stop bothering hyunjin u douche

hyunjin: yea

annoyingrat: wanna get food hyunjin?

hyunjin: YEE I LOVE U SEUNGMIN

annoyingrat: <3 u too, now lets get away from these weirdos

~ _annoyingrat and hyunjin have logged off~_

byungchan: hey felix, join me in dance lessons? 

felixnavidad: yee coming

~ _byungchan and felixnavidad have logged off~_

i<3dark: just me, all alone

minhoe: dont worry bae im here ;)

i<3dark: welp, rap lessons?

minhoe: leggo

~ _i <3dark and minhoe have logged off~_

squirrel: forever alone

squirrel: *sighs*

~ _squirrel has logged off_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScorpionMauve, Chanslino, Mindwaves, really_pretty_snake_2003 and 8 other guests, thank you sososo much for leaving kudos and for reading! <3 :)


	4. Our Fans

~ _braces has logged on~_

braces: lol look at dis

     

~ _annoyingrat has logged on~_

_~squirrel has logged on~_

braces: its almost like they stalk us

annoyingrat: ikr! its crazy

annoyingrat: have u seen the ships? they think were all gay lol

~ _byungchan has logged on~_

braces: gay? ships?

~ _hyunjin, felixnavidad, minhoe, and i <3dark have logged on~_

annoyingrat: stop pretending to be innocent. our fans may belive that but we all knwo better

squirrel: we know u watch porn and shit ok

braces: least i dont need to pretend anymore haha

~ _woojin has logged on~_

woojin: watevr u do, dont read the fanfictions

minhoe: r u speaking from experience?

byungchan: i think they know i have a tumblr

annoyingrat: u do?

byungchan: yee

i<3dark: WAIT SO WHOS BEING SHIPPED WITH WHO

felixnavidad: ^

hyunjin: ^

annoyingrat: welp according to my research the main ships are:

changbin and felix 

jisung and minho

chan and woojin

me and hyunjin 

then some others are:

jeongin and jisung

jeongin and me

hyunjin and changbin

chan and felix

minho and chan

annoyingrat: y'all still there?

annoyingrat: i cant believe they think im gay lol

byungchan: welp then, the ones with me aint gon happen bc im straight too

i<3dark: wait u r?

byungchan: yes u dumb paprika mushroom

i<3dark: well im gay

felixnavidad: bi

minhoe: bi

squirrel: straight

hyunjin: straight

woojin: straight

braces: i might be bi

squirrel: cuz of me? ;)

braces: i take it back im straight

squirrel: :(

minhoe: only two non straight members and i dont wanna fuck either of them

and i cant date a girl bc itll be a scandal :'(

how am i supposed to get sex???

hyunjin: its ok u have bambam and jackson

they're fuck buddies, not romantically involved, so they wouldn't mind fucking u

minhoe: how do u know dis

byungchan: only surprise for me here was felix

byungchan: i tougth u were gay

felixnavidad: lol nah girls r good

braces: i agree

(silence for a few mns bc its all sinking in)

woojin: welp break time is rolling around

i<3dark: c y'all face to face soon

minhoe: yee

felixnavidad: i have spread yee!!!!

~ _everyone has logged off~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My_reverie, sayaleigh, alive2day, alive2day, ScorpionMauve, Chanslino, Mindwaves, really_pretty_snake_2003, Stay_Kid, thegayisreal, ambition, beeaanieea and 13 other guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3


	5. Changlix is real

(a/n: this is a private chat between Felix and Minho) 

_Minhoe the Legend_

_Felix_ : 

                                                                                                                                                                                     heyyyy

 _Minho_ :

wat do u w ant

                                                                                                       _Felix_ :

I am hurt

 _Minho_ :

hi hurt, im minho

now tell me what u want or im leaving

 _Felix_ :

no need to b so rood

i was just wondering...

 _Minho_ :

wondering?

 _Felix_ :

so like i kind a hvae a crush on changbin but like idk wat to do??

like i wanna tell him i mean he said hes gay

so like i have a chance??

and he seems to like me??

 _Minho_ : 

he clearly likes u

we can all tell u two r whipped  4 ea

 _Felix_ :

so u think he knows?

 _Minho_ :

nah hes too dense

he's prob denying u like him lol

 _Felix_ :

what should i do tho

 _Minho_ : 

ask him out

 _Felix_ :

....

but like how

 _Minho_ : 

if ur too chicken just txt him

 _Felix_ :

im a coward, ill text him rn

 _Minho_ :

good luck

not that u need it but yea

he'll prob say yes and if says no its bc he panicked

~ _Seen~_

 

(a/n: this is a private chat between Felix and Changbin)

_Coolest Cutie <3_

_Felix_ :

Changbin?

 _Changbin_ :

hey felix :)

anything wrong?

 _Felix_ :

nono

nothing

 _Changbin_ :

oh ok

i tought that bc u asked like

a question

 _Felix_ :

oh ya bc i wasnt sure u were there

 _Changbin_ :

ah i see

Felix:

hey!

I think you're really cool

I like you a lot

maybe we can ... hang out ... or something ??

~ _Seen~_

(a/n: this is a private chat between Changbin and Minho)

_Minho :)_

_Changbin_ :

INHO HELP ME IDK WATY TO DO 

PLZ HRLP ME

FELIX JUST ASJEF NE UT ITHKNK 

IDK WATO SAY TLAK TO ME

 _Minho_ :

woah chill

have u replied?

 _Changbin_ :

I LEF THIM ON SEEN

 _Minho_ :

idiot

ok do u like him?

 _Changbin_ :

YE SBUT LK ITTL COMPLICATE EVERHTING

AND MIGHE BE A SCHAJDAL AND ALL THA SHIT

I NED TIME

 _Minho_ :

tell him that then

 _Changbin_ :

IVE DEIDED 

IMA SAYA YES

 _Minho_ :

good

~Seen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this was originally supposed to be 3 parts but thats too many so i combined it (i think longer parts might be better so look forward to longer chapters y'all)
> 
> Serendipity02, My_reverie, sayaleigh and 3 other guests, thank you sosososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3


	6. Cute Usernames

(a/n: private chat between Changbin and Felix)

 _Felix_  <3 *smiling sun emoji that ao3 can't handle apparently*

 _Changbin_ :

yesilikeyoualotaswellandithinkursupercool

iwouldlovetohangoutorsomething

 _Felix_ :

OMGYEEEEEYEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEEEEE

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I'M! SO! HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!

 _Changbin_ :

ok calm down haha

im hapy too :)

ive always had a crush on u know? but i was too scared

and i figured u didnt like me

 _Felix_ : 

:)

same tho until now

like i got a random burst of courage

 _Changbin_ :

should we tell eveyrone?

 _Felix_ :

?

 _Changbin_ :

that were dating

 _Felix_ :

lets

i kniw how, leave it to me

just get on the grp caht

 _Changbin_ :

okie

~ _Seen~_

Changbin is smiling so wide his face hurts, but he can't stop. He really wants to see Felix. Changbin types in "love u" and is about to send it but he decides to delete. He doesn't want to scare Felix. He just can't believe this is actually happening! Changbin decides to ask Felix if he wants to do something together later. Then he remembers he should be on the group chat. "I'll ask Felix as soon as I see him," Changbin thinks. Right now he is just too happy to think about how this will affect his relationships with his family and his friends, or even how this may affect their success as a group. He just feels like a normal teenage boy whose crush just asked him out, not like an idol who should be worried about how this might change everything.

 

_TheBestFam_

_~felixnavidad has changed felixnavidad to i <3changbin~_

_~i <3 changbin has changed i<3dark to i<3felix~_

_~i <3felix, annoyingrat, byungchan,hyunjin, and woojin have logged on~_

_~i <3changbin has changed woojin to teddybear~_

_~i <3changbin has logged off~_

_~i <3felix has logged off~_

annoyingrat: OH M GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R U TWO  _FINALLY_  A THING????!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM SO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYY AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SCREAMING LIKE I CANT EVEN

annoyingrat: OMG UR USERNAMES ARE SO  **CUTEEEEEEEEE**  SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_~braces has logged on~_

hyunjin: uhh..whos on seungmin's phone

annoyingrat: ???

annoyingrat: me, seungmin! 

teddybear: oh no he's been possesed by a cute spirit!!

byungchan: or his brain has been tampered with by aliens!!

braces: or he hit his head too hard somewhere

_~annoyingrat has logged off~_

 

Seungmin didn't understand. Why were they being so mean to him? Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he knew he was overreacting. After all, he'd done much worse to his fellow members. He knew he was being overly emotional and moody, but that didn't stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks. The self-confident, slightly savage act he played in front of cameras had, lately, continued throughout his daily life. It was a wall he had put up to cover his insecurities and to block him from anything that wasn't praise. The problem was, his wall blocked praise too. Kind comments from fans, compliments from staff, approval, admiration, all of it he felt he was receiving because they pitied him. Through blurry eyes he stared at the screen of his phone, reading the messages his members were sending through the notfications that popped up on his lock screen. 

 

hyunjin: where'd he go

hyunjin: oml everyone hide hes coming to kill us

teddybear: oh shit i need to write my will

byungchan: tell my parents i love them! and i love all of u too!

braces: goobye everyon! goodbye world!

 

Seungmin began to sob. He knew they were kidding, but didn't they think it would hurt him? Sure he acted as if nothing did, but they were his friends. Weren't they supposed to see past his act? He turned around and curled up into ball, accidentally knocking over a heavy, metal water bottle. It fell to the floor with a loud thud, but Seungmin didn't hear it. He was too overcome by a sudden rush of emotions that he didn't know what to do with. Seungmin remembered what he had overheard some of the staff saying the other day.

_"How is it going managing Stray Kids?" one of the Got7 staff asked._

_"Tough stuff, man. I've been watching Seungmin, and like, I heard him crying in the bathroom just because the choreographer got mad at him for not doing well. Like, are you kidding me?" answered another guy._

_Seungmin was listening to the conversation the two men were having in the hallway intently from the bathroom in which he had been crying. He didn't know that guy had heard him!_

_"He's a teenager, bro. They're all emotional and moody and they keep overreacting 'cause of their hormones and stuff. It's normal, it happens to them all. It'll blow over, bro." the Got7 dude replied._

_"I guess you're right, dude. See you later." the other man replied, walking away._

_Seungmin had felt hurt. Hurt because that man had said what happened to him happened to everyone and made his pain seem normal, unimportant, trivial._ ****

He still felt hurt, and now the pain was worse. Usually, crying made him feel marginally better, but today it just made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghostwriter_rae, whatsamermaid, and some guests, thank you sosososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3
> 
> ok but why am i here, i have hella stuff due tmrw oof im only a freshman in hs but its so stressful already *sigh*


	7. Or I will kill u ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all r wondering y seungmin's overreacting, the little flashback thing was just one of multiple incidents so that plus stress and lack of sleep has led to him having his mental breakdown; also their chatting app got a little update lmao

**TheBestFam**

braces: anyone else hear that sound?

hyunjin: i think seungmin is throwing stuff

hyunjin: wow hes mad i dont want to die

teddybear: i'll go tlak to him

byungchan: yee i think we mightve went a bit too far

hyunjin: should i come too?

byungchan: no

byungchan: jsut woojin and me ok

teddybear: yeah, and don't you need to be recording soon, hyunjin?

hyunjin: shit thx for reminding me

~ _hyunjin has left the chat_ ~

braces: and i shoudl be in the dance room oof

~ _braces has left the chat_ ~

 

Chan walked over to Seungmin's door. He heard noises that sounded like... "Wait, is he crying?" Chan whispered to Woojin, who had already been waiting at the door. Woojin just put his finger to his lips, telling Chan to be quiet, and nodded. The older boy reached for the door knob and slowly turned it, flinching when the door creaked loudly as he pushed it open. Seungmin looked up, eyes swollen and red with tear stains on his cheeks. 

The sight caused the two older males by the door to be flooded with guilt. Immediately, Woojin ran into the room. "Seungmin, we're sorry." he said to the crying boy.

"No, I'm sorry-I just...I dont know anymore" Seungmin began, shaking his head.

Chan walked over to sit on the bed beside Seungmin. 

"It's just-I don't get why," he tried elaborating, and then stopped to stare at the other two.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry for what I said. I really am" Woojin whispered, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. 

"I just didn't think it would affect you like this."

"I didn't think it would affect me like this either."

Chan just sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. He always felt uncomfortable when people were crying. The aussie felt useless and wondered why he even came along, but when Seungmin turned to look at him, he just engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it? It'll make you feel better, you know? It's worse if you keep it all inside." Chan said into the younger one's soft hair.

Seungmin closed his eyes. "You know how when cameras are around, I do the whole savage-ish act? And I act all cold, as if nothing can reach me?"

Woojin nods as Chan breaks the hug.

"These days, you're like that even after the cameras are gone." Woojin told him.

The youngest boy opened his eyes again.

_So they had noticed._ Judging by Chan's face though, it seems like Woojin was the only one.

"The thing is, I actually do care. About what everyone says. About what you guys say. And lately I've been feeling like I'm just not good enough, you know? Because I'm not. I'm uglier than all of you, I sing worse than all of you, I dance worse, I'm not as cute or as fun and it just goes on and on and I can't stop thinking these things." he paused, and added "When you guys compliment me, I feel like it's out of pity. I don't want to be anymore." 

All this he said rather quickly. The words just spilled out of his mouth, even when he wanted to stop. However, the kind face's of his friend's kept him going until he felt like he had revealed too much.

There was a pause as Seungmin's words sank in. "I know what you mean, Seungmin, and I'm sorry you feel that way. I just want you to know that none of us pity you. I really do think you have a beautiful voice." Chan said gently, rubbing circles on the smaller boy's back.

"And I really do think you're adorable. I wish we could trade faces." Woojin laughed, causing Seungmin to give them a small smile. 

"Why didn't you talk to us though?" asked Woojin.

"I don't know. I guess I just tought you guys didn't-didn't care" Seungmin told them, his voice breaking. 

"We care." Chan whispered. "All of us love you, okay? We really do." The older boys pulled him into a big hug.

Woojin knew all too well how Seungmin felt, but he decides that now is not the time to share this information. Now is not the time to talk about his feelings because now is the time to help Seungmin. He decides to cry himself to sleep again tonight. Strangely, crying until he falls asleep makes the time he spends sleeping extra deep and rejuvenating. Good think he cries quietly.

"Thanks guys, I feel better now!" the smaller boy smiled. 

"We'll leave then." Woojin said, getting up. "And remember, we're here if you ever need to talk" he added. Seungmin nodded, and they left.

Once they were in Chan's room, the aussie turned to his friend and asked "Is there anything we should tell the others?"

"I got it, don't worry." answered Woojin. "Actually, on second thought I need your help. How does one make a group chat?"

"You mean...you don't know?" 

Woojin just nodded, a sheepish expression on his face.

 

~ _woojin has added changbin, I.N, han, leeknow, bangchan, and hyunjin at 2:19 PM_ ~

~ _woojin has named this chat listen up ok, y'all gotta be serious now_ ~

~ _woojin has named this chat we need to talk about seungmin, don't tell him abt this_ ~

~ _woojin has named this chat or i will kill u ok_ ~

Han: um, i think ur typing in the wrong space

Bangchan: ill help him

Woojin: sry abt that

Woojin: is everyone here?

Changbin: yee

I.N: here

Leeknow: present

Hyunjin: yea

Woojin: ok i have something important to tell y'all

Bangchan: WAit u havent added felix

~ _woojin has added felix to or i will kill u ok at 2:21 PM_ ~

Felix: wat kind of name is this and wat is this

Woojin: seungmin has been feeling rly sad lately and as if hes not good enouhg

Woojin: i need you guys to include him and make him feel better ok

Bangchan:  but it shouldnt be suspicious and def dont pity him

Woojin: yes i can tell he doesnt want pity and he prob doesnt want y'all to know hes felling so sad so plz be subtle and discrete and all that ok?

(everyone says variations of "ok", "got it" etc. ; i didn't want to type it out bc its a waste limh)

~ _woojin has deleted or i will kill u ok at 2:24 PM_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin_is_precious and some guests, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3
> 
> school got cancelled today bc the air quality is too bad :( But more than that, I hope these fires will end soon...


	8. Changlix? idk bro

  _"_ Chan, can you make another chat?" Woojin asked.

"Oh my lord, what for now?"

"We need to discuss Changlix"

~ _Bangchan has added Leeknow, Changbin, Felix, and Woojin_ ~

~ _Bangchan has named this chat Changlix~_

_"_ I want Jisung and Hyunjin in it too." Woojin told Chan.

"Jisung I undertand, the kid is smart and helpful, but Hyunjin?"

"...you know what? On second tought, just Jisung."

~ _Bangchan has added Jisung~_

**Changlix**

Changbin: you made a chat dedicated to us? thank you!

Woojin: no

Felix: ??

Woojin: we need to talk

Jisung: ohhhh shit bout to go DOWN

Chan: why did you want to add jisung

Jisung: :(

Leeknow: listen to woojin you overcooked cabbages

Woojin: thx minho

Woojin: Changbin and Felix, you two are dating now?

Felix: yee

Chan: Changlix? idk bro

Chan: I'm just not sure if this should happen

Chan: have you guys tought about all the consequences?

Woojin: we can't have you guys breaking up, bc then everyone will now somethings up

Woojin: you two won't talk to each other normally, it'll be like a fight and that's not good publicity. jyp wont be happy and it'll hurt all of us, as your fellow members.

Woojin: if you guys get too close and someone actually finds out about your relationship...its over for all of us. we may be able to bounce back, tiny chance but it'll be pretty much entirely over for the two of you

Chan: everyhting you guys do could hurt not only you two but us as well

Chan: we say this with everyone's best interests at mind

Chan: I'm just not sure if this should happen

**(no one texts for a minute)**

Changbin: but i really love him

Felix: same

Changbin: we promise, nothing bad will happen

Felix: yeah

Changbin: we won't let anyone find out, and if we break up we won't cause problems

Felix: please just give us a chance

Felix: it'll be fine

Jisung: i dont know man, i gotta agree with woojin hyung and chan hyung on this

Leeknow: Woojin? Chan?

Woojin: yeah?

Chan: yeah?

Leeknow: i think we should let this happen

Leeknow: poor things need some love and rainbows in their life

Leeknow: i dont want what happened to seungminie to happen to them

Leeknow: i think they can handle it

**(a minute of silence bc they're thinking again)**

Woojin: fine

Changbin: YAYAYAYAY TAHNK YOU SO MUCH WE WIL BE GOOD I PRMISE NOTHING BAD WIL HAPPEN OMG HTNAK YOUJ ITL AL BE GOOD THANK YOUJ

Felix: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYEEEYYYYYYEHET THANK YOU, YOU WONT REGERET THIS AOKDFOA DOGERGKVN AKDS JF

Jisung: lets not break keyboards

Chan: I never said yes tho??

Jisung: Give them a chance, Chan Hyung

Jisung: I think it'll be ok

Jisung: it'll be fine

Chan: im still not sure abt this

Felix: pwease pwease pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?

_Chan is typing..._

_Chan is deleting..._

_Chan is typing..._

Chan: ok but if this goes wrong dont blame me

 

(a/n: this is the private chat between Felix and Changbin)

 

**Coolest Cutie ❤**

   


Felix:

u love me?

Changbin:

i uh um i like just said that so they would let us date

Changbin:

oh who am i kidding, yes, i love u

Felix:

LAKDFJ AJR FOMG AISDJF ASICANT BELIVE THIS AFWKESJFD ASJD J AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEE  ILY ILY ILY IYLI YLI I LVOE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Changbin:

wanna go the mall today at 4?

Felix:

i wanted to ask u out on a date first :( 

Changbin:

so ur not gonna come?

Felix:

ofc i will

Changbin:

:)

Felix:

  :) *blushes* 

ily *kissy face*

( a/n: so ao3 won't let me use emojis. therefore i'll have to awkwardly describe them  btw asterisks :( sry abt that... )

Changbin:

i love myself too

Felix:

*shocked*

Changbin:

jk jk ily too plz dont cry

Felix _:_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Changbin:  


did u just meme jaebum hyung?

~ _Felix has left the chat_ ~

Changbin:

smh i see how it is...

~ _Changbin has left the chat_ ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vomnal, CocoWannabe, Winchester3872, and some guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3


	9. ill buy u donuts

**TheBestFam**

_~teddybear has logged on~_

teddybear: do we need milk

~ _squirrel has logged on_ ~

squirrel: lemme check

squirrel: yes

teddybear: chan we cant get icecream

~ _byungchan has logged on_ ~

squirrel: y u texting him just talk omg

teddybear: hes across the store

teddybear: we split up so we can finish faster

squirrel: oh

byungchan: but honey, i rly wanted icecream :(

byungchan: why do we need vegetables

teddybear: bc theyre important and we need to eat them

byungchan: obviously u wont let us skip on chicken so i wont even ask

teddybear: im sry sweetie, we can get icecream another time ok?

byungchan: fine

teddybear: now meet me in the fresh produce aisle

byungchan: k

~ _i <3changbin has logged on_~

i<3changbin: buT WAIT I RLY WANTED DONUTS PLZ PLZ PLZ

~ _minhoe has logged on_ ~

teddybear: too late we're done

byungchan: i asked if u wanted anything remember? u said no

i<3changbin: ik but lk i forgot i wanted donuts

minhoe: u nvr asked me if i wanted anyhting :(

~ _i <3felix has logged on_~

i<3felix: ill buy u donuts

~ _byungchan and teddybear have logged off_ ~

i<3changbin: my hero *kissy face*

i<3felix: ily too

minhoe: ew *sick (throwing up) face*

 

**TheBestFam**

squirrel: i just realized, if we're a fmaily and chagbin and feix r dating, then its incest???

teddybear: eww wtf we gotat change the name

byungchan: on it

~ _byungchan has named this chat Stray Kids_ ~

~ _braces, annoyingrat and hyunjin have logged on_ ~

braces: how much more boring can this name get

byungchan: its all i could think of ok

annoyingrat: speaking of changlix, i think theyre fighting

hyunjin: already? boi this is riduclous

byungchan: is it like a serious fight?

braces: seemed serious to me, they were shoutig this morning

squirrel: yee i heard, and now they wont even look at each other

byungchan: this shit better blow over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia_Vargas,SeungminStays,Chanslino, TheEggOfYourDreams, ScorpionMauve, thank you sososo much for reading and bookmarking!! Biscuitdestroyr, Natalia_Vargas, chaneomeonim, The8th_NightandRain, uwungles (solbirsuka), and some guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! <3<3<3 :)


	10. Don't call me that anymore

**Coolest Cutie** ❤

 

Felix:

bby im really sorry

Changbin:

dont call me that anymore

dont even fucking talk to me

and dont try to text me, i wont read it

~ _Changbin has logged off_ ~

Felix:

I'm really so sorry

Please, I just want to talk to u

 

**This wasn't going to work. Felix was going to have to try something else. There was no way he was going to give up on Changbin just yet, even if it seemed like Changbin had given up on him. _Now is not the time to cry_ , Felix reminded himself,  _not yet_.**

**_"_ What? When did they change the group chat name..." he muttered, opening it up to text.**

 

**Stray Kids**

_~i <3changbin has logged on~_

i<3changbin: changbin, please

i<3changbin: i need to talk to you, i dont think you understand

~ _i <3felix has logged on_~

i<3felix: first things first, change my fucking name

i<3felix: and i dont need to talk to you, i understand exactly what this is

i<3felix: i think you're the one who doesn't understand

**Changbin was partially correct. Felix really didn't understand.**   

i<3changbin: bby plz

i<3felix: i told u not to call me that anymore

~ _i <3felix has logged off~_

 

**Tears blurred his vision as he gritted his teeth and fought the urge to throw his phone across the room. How satisfying it would be to see it smash against the wall, to hear the loud crack and smash as it broke. To watch the phone break into tiny sharp pieces that would hurt to pick up. Like his heart. The tears were falling onto his screen now, and Felix wiped it with his t-shirt. He formed a fist and punched his bed, hard, causing a loud groan. He just didn't understand. None of it made any fucking sense and it frustrated him so much. The aussie raked his hand through his hair again and again in an attempt to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. It wasn't working, and he could feel himself losing it. None of it made any fucking sense and it frustrated him so much. That's all he could think. None of it made any fucking sense and it frustrated him so much. So fucking much it hurt and he didn't know what to do except repeat in his head, _None of it makes any fucking sense and its frustrating me so much_.**

 

(a/n: This is a private chat between Minho and Changbin)

**Binnie** _*_ **dark smiling moon emoji***

Minho:

dude u ok?

~ _Seen_ ~

Minho:

either u reply now or im coming to find u

Changbin:

no, im not ok

Minho:

is this abt felix

Changbin:

i dont want to talk abt it

Minho:

either u tell me now or im calling everyone 

and we're gonna find u and force it out of u

Changbin:

u cant do taht

i wont tell u, i dont want to tell u

ill never tell u :(

Minho:

*one eyebrow rasied face emoji*

Changbin:

can u come over actually?

with ice cream?

Minho:

we dont have ice cream but ill bring candy

Changbin _:_

thx bro

~ _Seen_ ~

~ _Minho has logged off_ ~

 

**"Boi, you there?" Minho asked, knocking on Changbin's door.**

**"Just come in."**

**"You locked it." He hears a click and the door swings open. Minho steps into the room and closes the door behind him.**

**"Lock it." The shorter boy says. Minho locks the door, dropping a handful of candy onto a nearby desk. He turns to face Changbin. To you or me, Changbin's face would've seemed calm and carefree. But Minho saw the anger, and deeper inside, the sadness.**

**"What did that idiot do?" The taller boy asked angrily.**

**Changbin just motioned at him to sit down, before opening his mouth and saying, "We should've listened to Chan hyung."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think they're fighting over??
> 
> Shadows_of_my_life, akajaehyung, SUBLIX, softsoapie, and some guest, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3<3<3


	11. a vine compilation while eating

"We should've just listened to Chan hyung." Changbin told Minho. 

_Oh shit, I'm the one that convinced them to let this happen,_ Minho remembered,  _I'm dead. Why? Why did I do that?_

"And why do you say that?"

"I'm going to start now, and please don't interrupt." Changbin took a deep breath and began.

"Last night, I was taking a shower, and I hadn't locked the door because I'm an idiot. Felix walked in, and I'm not going into detail because this is getting awkward already, but we had sex. And then Felix was like 'Oh, I don't think I'm gay. I'm just straight. Sorry.' Like who just says that?" the shorter boy cried angrily.

"He did  _not_ say that". Minho interrupted.

"He did! Well okay, not exactly. It was more like 'I'm not sure if we should do this because I don't think I'm gay after all. Sorry Changbin.' And I don't even think that's the real reason. I think he has someone else. I don't know why but it just seems like he does and I think he just did all this for fun. I really loved him! I really did! He was so cute and sweet and he seemed so perfect and I was so happy and then he goes and does this? After giving me false hope! Like, if you're not sure about liking guys, why are you pursuing a relationship with a guy? Why me?!" He took another deep breath, having finished venting his frustration, and then burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Binnie! Felix can be an idiot." Minho exclaimed, jumping up from the chair to engulf Changbin in a hug. The shorter boy was now sobbing into Minho's chest, whose shirt was getting uncomfortably wet.

"There, there. It's okay. It's okay." the taller boy repeated, smoothing Changbin's hair and comforting him. "We'll figure this out, ok? I'm here for you." Minho rests his head on Changbin's and closes his eyes, his arms still wrapped around the smaller guy.

"It's all my fault. I'm too ugly, and I'm not good enough for him. It's all my fault." Changbin whispered into Minho's chest. "I should never have said yes. But it's his fault too, and I kind of hate him and myself right now.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*         *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*        *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*           *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*          *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*        

flashback

_"Hey Felix?" Changbin whispered into Felix's chest. It had been a long ass day of practice and both boys were as tired as ever. But both boys, for whatever reason, were unable to sleep. It was on nights like this that they crawled into each other beds, craving each other's company. The warmth. The closeness. The sweetness of young love._

_"Yeah?" Felix said, his low voice muffled by the shorter's boys fluffy hair._

_"I love you."_

_"Is that all you wanted to say?"_

_"Yes."_

_There was silence as they rested comfortably in each other's arms, feeling wonderfully safe and secure._

_"Aren't you going to say anything back?" Changbin asked, burrowing deeper into Felix's embrace. He felt the aussie's laugh, a rumbling noise through his head that somehow felt warm. Everything about this boy's presence was so warm, and it was just the warmth he needed._

_"I love you too. Just messing with you, hyung. You're so cute." Felix replied. He yawned and continued. " I love you more than you can ever know, like this is gonna sound really cheesy but I wanna spend my whole life with you and raise really cute children and have a sweet little house with a farm and everything."_

_Changbin was glad it was dark so Felix couldn't see him blush._

_"You need to sleep, it's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." The older boy told the younger._

_And so, in each other's arms listening to the other breathe, they fell into a beautiful (but way too short) sleep._

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*         *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*        *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*           *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*          *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*      

flashback pt.2

_"I love food." Felix stated, as he stuffed with himself with food._

_"I can see that." said Changbin, who was also stuffing himself with food._

_"Imagine watching a vine compilation while eating."_

_Changbin laughed. He remembered when Felix had introduced him to vine compilations. Wonderful things they were, those vine compilations._

_"You'd choke and die, it's like one of the stupidest things you can do." Felix continued, "Like imagine a person comes home and they see a dead body on the couch and theres a plate of cold half-eaten food and the TV is just still running and there's random vines. It's so dumb. And they investigate and they're like 'Oh they died from choking.' "_

_Changbin was chuckling now. Felix wasn't done with his story._

_"And then they need to make a law saying you can't watch vine compilations while eating or drinking because so many people have already died from doing it, except people are like why would you make such a dumb law and they get mad and protest and die so they need to remove the law and just make it something they teach everyone and then people create organizations that raise funds and awareness for this stuff."_

_Now, poor Changbin was choking on his food._

_"Oh no! Mate, I'm so sorry! Here, spit it out."_

_And so Changbin did. He spit out a disgusting, half chewed mess of food onto the ground. "You're cleaning that up. Eating around you is dangerous. That should be what we're raising awareness for." The older boy laughed._

_Felix did not laugh. He went to get paper towels and try to clean up the gross mess._

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*         *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*        *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*           *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*          *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*     

flashback pt.3

**Coolest Cutie ❤**

Felix:

wasuppp

Changbin:

lyrics

Felix:

need inspiration?

Changbin:

yee, make me question who i am

Felix:

describe yourself in one word

Changbin:

shit, where'd u get such a terrifying question

im having an identity crisis now

Felix:

this is what i got asked regularly at the beginning of school years

Changbin:

 i should write love songs soon

you're the perfect inspiration for that stuff

Felix:

*smiling blushing emoji*

you're so cute ily 4eva

*winky kissy face emoji*

Changbin:

i could write tons of love songs abt u

bc ily so much

Felix:

omg im fucking melting i love you too 

plz stop im gonna cry

Changbin:

damn this is hard

Felix:

?

Changbin:

writing lyrics

Felix:

cant be as hard as my dick|

cant be as hard as m|

cant be as ha|

cant be|

|

k i gtg bb, cya 

Changbin:

k, love u *winky kissy face emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: so by sex i just meant handjobs in the shower, also don't worry there will be no smut in this book
> 
> 12abcde12 thank you sososo much for reading and bookmarking my story!! Ianthebabe, CoupleEndless, SaltierThanTheOcean, 12abcde12, TaekookDreams, moonliight, as well as some guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3 <3 <3


	12. yOu DOn't BelIeVE mE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Changlix's emotions and I feel like idfc by blackbear fits pretty well so I highly recommend jamming to that <3<3<3

_Was it possible to love someone but not be sexually attracted to them? Do I even love Changbin? Did I mistake feelings of friendship for love?_ But even as Felix tought these things, he knew he loved Chanbgin. 

He really did. It wasn't the kind of love you felt for a best friend or a brother. This was different. Or was it? If he wasn't sexually attracted to him, was it really love? But even as Felix tought these things, he knew it was more complex. 

It wasn't that he was never sexually attracted to Changbin. He was, but when he actually tried doing the things he had found so wonderful when he had imagined them, they weren't wonderful at all. It was so weird. He turned around in his bed and groaned. Why did it have to be so weird? Why did  _he_  have to be so weird? He wished he could just feel things normally. Fuck him. He was such an idiot. He was so messed up. 

 _It's a good thing Changbin doesn't like me. It's a good thing he broke up with me because now he won't have to deal with me and the mess that I am. He can find someone better!_ And with thoughts like this he reasurred himself that it was all ok, and if it wasn't ok right now it would all be ok soon. Felix turned around in his bed again and drifted off into a restless sleep.

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - 

_Knock Knock_

Felix continued to snore.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Felix continued to snore.

"OPEN UP IN THERE!!" Someone yelled from outside.

Felix twitched, his eyes flickered open, but then they closed again.

Felix continued to snore.

The person outside was Minho, and he was getting annoyed now. "He's been spending too much time with Hyunjin," Minho muttered as he left to find a glass or something that he could fit his phone in. He found a large, and for whatever reason, empty glass vase in the next room. He put his phone inside it and played "Loud annoying sound of TRAIN HORNS to wake up your friends, I should say ex-friends!" which he found on Youtube by searching "loud sounds to wake people up". He played it in front of Felix's door.

Felix woke up. He finally stopped snoring.

"Please open up, Felix. You can't stay in there forever!" Minho yells through the door.

Felix stares at the door, contemplating wether or not he should listen to Minho. He decides not to, so he burrows into his blankets and tries to find sleep again. 

"That's it, I'm calling the manager." 

Shit. The manager hates Felix enough already. Felix burst out of his blankets and fell against the door, tripping over random belongings strewn everywhere, and opens the door to a highly annoyed Minho. He never tought Minho would be this affected by the end of him and Changbin.

"About time you wake up and open that door. You need to learn to respect your elders more. Abide by what I say."

Felix just frowns. His throat kinda hurts from cyring so much and not talking for the past day. He's never been completely silent for so long. Minho closes the door and kicks stuff around Felix's room, trying to make space for a little standing and walking. Instead of standing or walking, however, Minho just sits on the messy bed. He turns to look at the younger boy, a look of disgust on his face.

"Your room smells as bad and looks as bad as you do."

Felix just stares at him blankly. Nothing really matters anymore. He feels empty inside. It hurt, not having Changbin next to him when he slept. It hurt, not having Changbin there to dry his tears. It hurt, not having Changbin there to make him feel less alone, to make him feel loved and to make him feel important. It hurt, not having Changbin there to make the world bright and full of joy. But what hurt most of all was that he had hurt Changbin, and he had no one else to blame for this mess but him.

Suddenly, Minho sprang up and grabbed the neck of Felix's t-shirt, pulling him close. There is a terrifying glint in his eyes as he practically growls, "Why the fuck are you doing this, huh?"

Felix looks a little nervous now. Minho's reaction had shocked him. He never knew Minho was capable of such anger. He never knew the cute boy who kept his clothes in bundles, the boy who did sexy dances on variety shows, could ever be so scary.

"You better give me an answer right now."

Felix doesn't know if he can talk anymore. 

"I swear, if you don't talk, I will not hesitate to punch you."

Felix assumed Minho wouldn't punch him in the face. The managers would flip out. Minho would probably punch him in the stomach. He could handle that, I mean, Minho couldn't be  _that_  strong. Right? 

A vein is bulging painfully on Minho's forehead know. It looks disgusting. Felix thinks maybe he should talk after all. Minho might just die from anger and stress right here and right now. Felix decided to answer Minho's question, only to save him though. Totally not because Felix really, really wants someone kind and understanding to talk to right now. Oh, who was he kidding. He really, really needs someone kind and understanding to talk to right now, and Minho was perfect. I mean, normally he'd go to Woojin hyung but he didn't think Woojin hyung would understand all this non-straight stuff very well. Minho probably would though.

Oh no, he had spent much too long thinking. Minho looked ready to punch him. He was pulling his hand back, forming a fist and holy shit he wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't hesitate to punch Felix.

"I'll answer you. I'll answer you!" Felix finally managed to get out. He practically croaked that. That's how dead his voice was.

"I'll tell you everything, just...just sit down. Take a deep breath. It's all ok." Felix said, trying to get Minho to calm down. "It's all ok." he repeated again, but this time it was more for himself.

Minho grumpily collapsed onto a chair, peeling of Felix's underwear and throwing it across the room in disgust. Felix should probably clean his dorm more often, otherwise he might create some sort of new disease-virus-bacteria thing.

"Begin your story. I shall decide wether your excuses are valid or not."

Felix didn't think Minho was quite right in the head today.

"Well, you see, I'm..." he trailed of, wondering how he was going to put this into words. Minho raised his eyebrows, giving him a  _you-gonna-continue-or-should-I-punch-you_  face.

"I'm confused." Felix said, bluntly.

"That's all you could come up with?"

"No, there's more to it."

"Alright. I'll wait. Do you need another hour or two to craft your story?"

It was at this point that Felix broke. He couldn't take the fact that Minho, his lovely hyung, didn't believe him and saw him as this  _horrible_  person. It hurt him. Felix burst into tears as he crumpled onto the ground and sobbed into his own arms. It was a very dramatic scene.

Minho wanted to be mad at him. He really did, but seeing Felix cry like that, as if his life was about to end, how could he be mad? His brotherly instincts were triggered, and he enveloped the crying boy into a huge hug. Felix begin choking on his tears, sputtering out incomprehensible words and making weird, animalistic noises. Now, Minho was a bit worried. What had gone so wrong? The aussie was never  _this_  good at acting.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-because, because you won't LIstEn tO mE aND yOu DOn't BelIeVE mE!" he choked out, taking large gulps of air. Felix was a mess at this point.

"What do you MEAN I'm not listening to you?!" Minho cried, annoyed with the drama and false accusation, "I'M LISTENING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

"Just...tell me what happened." the older boy said, more calmly now.

Felix took some deep breaths, disgustingly blew his nose into his already grimy and dirty t-shirt, picked up a stinky sock possibly from a week ago of the ground and proceeded to dry his tears with it. Minho was absolutely horrified. He had to teach this boy some basic hygiene, and he had to do it quickly. Felix would surely contract some sort of rare disease otherwise.

"I-I don't thInK I'm even pr-propeRlY gAY and likE I just doN't knOW if I LOve hIm BeCAusE-becAUSe," he paused, taking an extra deep breath, and then continued "I'm nOt SUre iF I eveN waNNA HaVe sEX wIth HiM and-" he buried his face in his hands and sat it silence for a minute.

"Is it even real love?" He whispered, his voice muffled through his palms.

Minho understood the problem. Felix was having some sexuality trouble, and Felix being Felix, fucked up. Oh boy, Felix had fucked up big time.

"I mean, I wanna marry him, you know? You only think that if you really love someone, right?" he said softly, peeking up at Minho. The aussie's face was contorted with confusion. He had tought about this for a while, it seemed.

"Right. You love Changbin."

"Then why does it feel so weird?"

"That's what we're going to figure out. We will figure this out, ok?" Minho reassured the younger boy. "Is there anything you need to do today?"

"We have to film a Vlive"

"You up for pretending like nothing ever happened between you and Changbin?"

"I-I don't think I can do that."

Minho sighed. "Alright. Woojin, Chan and I will figure it out. After filming, you gotta get back here. We need to talk."

Felix gulped. He was a little scared.

"Nod or something so I know you heard me and stuff!"

Felix forcefully nodded. He felt bad for creating this mess. Hopefully he could fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wjiny97, RosieN666, and some guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!! :) <3<3<3


	13. chAN, sUcK mY dI-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long-ass chapter and especially about not updating in so long oof I've been a bit busy :( Sorry!

"Where's Felix? We need to start in five minutes and we're all supposed to be here." Chan asked, annoyed with his members. They simply would not cooperate today. The rest of the members were cleaning the area as fast as they could. It had to look presentable. By cleaning, I mean they were shoving random things into random areas that the camera would not see.

"He's not going to come, I don't have enough time to tell you why, but we have to do something different." Minho quickly replied. Both boys turned to Woojin.

"Why are you two looking at me?"

"You're the best at improvising. What do we do? We planned a group Vlive, and our manager said we had to do one today. I do not want to make him mad again, he's scary." the aussie complained. Woojin sighed. He had no clue what was happening anymore.

"How about we say he's sick?" Woojin suggested, "It's not like we're leaving the building anytime soon. It's a foolproof excuse."

Minho facepalmed. "I'm so stupid, how did I not think of that! It's such an obvious solution."

"It's ok, you guys are just stressed and haven't slept well in a while."

"I mean, it's the same with you." Chan said.

"Ok, I'm just a legend." The other two had to agree. Woojin was quite legendary.

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Felix was dreading the moment he would have to leave his room and face the world again. Lying there on his bed, he wished he could stay here forever. He could do that, right? No he couldn't. What was he thinking? He had spent too long away from his phone. Too long away from his dank memes. That was why his brain was so messed up. Life returned to his body as he rolled out of his bed and began to search for his phone. His baby. His everything. Maybe he would talk to his parents. It had been a while.

Where had Felix last left his phone? Think you idiot. Under the bed? Probably. He fell to the ground and scooted himself in, his nose tickled by dust bunnies. Felix put his hand out, feeling along the ground, when his hand bumped into..."A bottle?" he whispered. He wrapped his hand around the smooth glass and pulled it out. It was some cheap soju. Perfect, this was just what he needed. It had never been opened either. This was great! He put the small bottle to his mouth, and began to drink. It was the blueberry flavor. Delicious.

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Jeongin, please, just go sleep or something. I need to speak with them in private!" Woojin snapped. First Jisung, then Hyunjin, then Seungmin, and now Jeongin too. Why were they so nosy?

"FINE! You guys are mean." Jeongin huffed, stomping away.

"Finally! They're all gone!" said Minho, as he ran his hand through his hair, sighing. They walked to Minho's room and sat down.

"I'll tell you guys what happened between those two."

"Yes! I've been wanting to know for the whole entire day!! Tell me!" exclaimed Chan, obviously excited. This is the kind of tea he had been wanting.

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"We gotta figure out what it is they need to speak 'iN pRiVaTe' about because we are a group, and we cannot keep secrets! Do you agree? Yes, you do. Who has a plan for eavesdropping?" Jisung questioned. He and the other three members had joined forces to learn what was going on. They could not stand the fact that there were secrets being kept from them! Jisung had somehow eneded up their leader, and he sat on the chair while the rest were on the ground, deep in tought.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time."

"Why don't you try coming up with something? Oh wait, you can't because you're too stupid."

"Shut up, Seungmin."

"Why don't we just listen at the door? It's not like these walls are very thick," suggested Jeongin, "Remember when we heard Changbin and Minho exchanging childhood stories when they got drunk? I mean, they were kinda loud, but still!"

"That's a great idea. Let's go." Hyunjin commanded, getting to his feet.

"What do  _you_  mean 'Let's go'? I'm the leader!" Jisung whisper-yelled.

"I'm older!"

"Why don't you two shut up?!" Seungmin snapped, grabbing both boys by the arm and dragging them to Minho's room. Jeongin quietly followed.

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Did Felix cheat? Did Felix steal Gyu? Did Felix mutilate Gyu? Did Felix take the last slice of pizza? Oh. My gosh, did Felix pour his milk before his cereal?!" Clearly, Chan had lots of theories as to what may have happened between the couple.

"I love how you just assumed Felix was the problem." Woojin commented.

"Oh, I never realized I did that."

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Why do you breath so loud?!" Hyunjin whisper yelled at Jisung.

"Why are you always attacking everything I do?!" 

"OH MY GOD JUST STOP!"

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO STOP BREATHING?!?!?!"

" **WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TWO TO JUST GET ALONG?!** " Seungmin whisper yelled back.

Jeongin was amused with all the whisper yelling as they tried their best to quietly tiptoe down the hallway. It was dark. Very dark. Why was it so dark? He couldn't even see his hand if he put it in front of his face. Closing his eyes would give him the same view he'd get if he kept them open.

Jeongin did not like it. He felt disoriented, which is how he tripped over air and fell on the door of the very room that they were supposed to quietly be eavesdropping on. The thud that resulted from his fall was anything but quiet.

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chan jumped.

Woojin bolted to door, swinging it open to see who was outside. Jeongin was no match for Woojin's speed, and he was sitting wide-eyed on the ground when the older boy saw him. The other three had fled as soon as they heard the youngest fall. 

 _Fucking assholes_ ,Jeongin thought,  _just ditching me like that. How could they do such a horrible thing to someone as adorable and perfect as me?_

"Well, would you look at that. I had a feeling it would be you," sighed Woojin, "I have to say, I'm highly dissapointed. I tought you were better than this."

 _Right, I'm in trouble_ , Jeongin realized. It was too late at night for him. His brain function deteriorated after 10 PM and it was currently 1 AM.  _1:07 AM, to be precise._   _Wait, why am I checking the time again?_ He saw Minho and Chan staring at him in dissapointment.  _Wow, they're mad at me too. This is just great._

"Don't just sit there staring at us? Say something!" Minho snapped. 

_Fuck, should I cry for sympathy and blame Jisung? Or should I apologize and take responsibility for my actions?_

"I'm really sorry, but I wanted to know what was going on! I feel so bad when you guys always leave me out of stuff, and treat me like a little child. I'm not a baby! I just want you to guys to accept me and to treat me normally," he said, sadly. He forced tears out of his eyes for dramatic effect, put on his best  _its-not-my-fault-im-a-child-i-still-feel-bad-tho_ face and curled into a ball on the ground. "I shouldn't have done this, I made a bad choice. Please forgive me."

 _I'm a genius._  Jeongin tought. And he was right. He had successfuly induced a feeling of a guilt in his hyungs, which significantly decreased their anger. Being the youngest was great. He could get away with so many things!

"Hey, don't feel too bad Jeongin. We forgive you, everyone does stupid things sometimes. Just, please don't repeat this again or there  _will_ be serious consequences." Chan told him. Jeongin nodded remorsefully and scurried away to his room. He would deal with Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin later. 

Woojin closed the door and sat back down. "Ok, Minho. Begin."

"K, so, basically I don't think Felix is bi with female preference, I think he's mostly straight but for whatever reason he's developed feelings for Changbin and he started a relationship too early because he's kinda dumb and Felix accidentally told Changbin he's probably not gay and Changbin took it as Felix wanting to break up with him so now Changbin is extremely angry at Felix and Felix is sorta depressed."

"The actual fuck?!" said Woojin.

"I TOLD Y'ALL WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THIS HAPPEN, BUT DID YA LISTEN? OF COURSE NOT!! BECAUSE NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!!  _THIS_  IS WHY WE LISTEN TO ME!! I am  _not_  dealing with this shit. Y'all can figure it out yourself!!" Chan yelled, folding his arms and standing up angrily. He began stomping to the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'I tOlD yOu NoT tOo'?! YOU AGREED IN THE END SO YOU BETTER HELP US WITH THIS! WE'RE GONNA FALL APART IF YOU DON'T SO YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!" Woojin yelled back, even angrier than Chan was.

Chan sat down quietly, still fuming. Woojin had a point there.

"Ok, you two need to calm down.  _Chill out_ , oh my god. We got this, ok? We can fix this." assured Minho. "We can do this." He added, but this one was more for himself.

"Oh ok, mister positive sunshine, and exactly how are we going to fix this?" asked Chan, mockingly. 

"Cut the attitude, Chan. This is not what we need right now." said Woojin.

"Oh, cUt ThE aTtItUdE cHaN! ChAn, SiT dOwN cHaN!" said Chan, "dO tHiS, chAN! Do tHaT, CHan! wAsH tHe dIsHeS, cHaN! chAN, sUcK mY dI-"

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" cut Minho. Chan fell silent. Everyone fell silent. The aussie sighed, and put his face in his hands.

"I'm really sorry guys, I don't know what's happening to me...I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it." he apologized.

"Let's just forget that incident, and think about how we're going to solve our problem." said Woojin. 

"Yeah, fuck sleep. Who needs that? Not us." Minho chuckled. It would be a long night, and an even longer day tomorrow, but what choice did they have? It was their fault they were in this mess in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamms, battlefightfly, and some guests, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!! woojinshands thank you so much for bookmarking! :) <3 <3 <3


	14. uber-cool spy movies!

The shouts and yells had reduced to faint murmurs now, and Felix finally released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He pushed himself of the wall, rubbing his squished ear. Sinking to the ground, he allowed himself to be flooded with feelings of guilt and sadness. He deserved to be in misery.  

His hyungs, who loved each other so much and pretty much never argued with each other...they'd almost had a huge fight with each other! And it was all because of him. Felix should apologize, but what good would that too? It wouldn't help at all. If anything, Felix would simply become more of a burden because then his hyungs would also have to make sure he wouldn't go into depression and shit. 

No, he could not sit around and cry like this. He had to be strong, for himself and for his hyungs! Felix was going to talk to Changbin. He was going to explain, and he was going to fix this all by himself. Then, everyone could be happy again. Felix himself wouldn't be completely happy,  _couldn't_  be completely happy without his Changbin, but that was ok. The happiness of his members was more important. 

He walked softly to the door and slowly, carefully edged it open so it would not creak, and closed it just as slowly and carefully. Felix was in awe of himself. He was a stealth master! With his ninja skills that he pretended to have, he lightly tiptoed across the hall, often stopping to look around. Sometimes, when he tought he heard a footstep or a floor creak, he quickly pushed himself against the wall, attempting to blend in as his heart beat fast. He felt as if he was in one of those uber-cool spy movies!  _creak._ Felix whipped his head toward the noise. He pulled out his finger gun and held it to his chest as he slowly stepped toward the creak. He imagined some suspenseful music in his head as he turned the corner, wondering what he would see....but there was nothing there! 

 _What the fuck am I doing, I should be finding Changbin!_ Felix snapped himself out of his pretend game. He got distracted too easily. Silently tiptoeing along the hallway, he stopped outside Chanbgin's room and pressed his ear to the door. Felix could hear Changbin's muted breathing. He sounded like he was asleep. Felix was always jealous of how he could fall asleep so easily.

 _Holy shit, what do I do know?_  He hadn't thought this far ahead, had never needed to think ahead because someone had always been there to help him. Now, he was on his own.  _Deep breaths, Felix. You got this!_ He sat criss-cross with his back against Changbin's door and resting his chin in his hand, he began to think. 

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Changbin screeched. 

Felix was jolted awake by the sound of a scared Changbin, and then suddenly realizing that he had scared Changbin, he shot up and bolted down the hallway. Felix had to get away from him. He sprinted around a corner, not caring where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from their dorm. Felix was in an unfamiliar corridor now, but he didn't stop running. He just knew he had to get away from JYP. He raced down the stairs, out a random door and found himself across from the building's exit. He was at The Backdoor, which very few had found. It had low security, and was the main exit for JYP's rebels and troublemakers. 

Felix ran outside, breathing in the fresh air. It had been so long since he'd had fresh air. Well, it wasn't really fresh but it was cleaner than the dorms. And the sunlight. He forgot how much he loved the sun! How lucky he was that he managed to end up here! It was the very place he didn't know he had to be.

 _Wait, I'm outside?! Where everyone can see me?!_ Instinctively, his hands went to his neck, praying he would find a hood...and there was a hood! Lucky, lucky him. Felix quickly pulled up his hood. Luckily, no one had seen him. He put his hand into his pockets, hoping he could fish out a mouth mask...and there was a mouth mask!  _I am so ridiculously lucky!_  

He felt a sudden urge to run again, so he did. Felix ran down the crowded street, enjoying his freedom. Wait, hold up.  _Freedom? Freedom from what?_ From his responsibilities? He never really had a lot of responsibilities. His lungs were burning now, and his feet hurt. He looked down to realize he wasn't even wearing shoes. Felix stopped running, just froze in the middle of the packed sidewalk. He pressed a palm to either side of his head, as if he could just squeeze out all the bad thoughts. But he couldn't. The bad thoughts remained. Felix just wanted to run away from it all. To run away from his life. To run away from himself. 

"Dude, you're blocking the way, move over or something." said someone, but Felix couldn't hear him.

"Hey, you ok?" A man asked Felix, gently tapping his shoulder, but Felix couldn't hear him either. He could only hear the rushing noise of negativity consuming him. The bad thoughts were dragging him down, literally. Felix fell to his knees. 

Then came over him an inexplicable feeling that felt familiar, yet so distant and forgotten. This feeling drew him in, pulling him away from Changbin, from Stray Kids, from JYP and his life and Felix himself. He gave in to whatever this was, and felt at peace.

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

Changbin was confused. Had he really just seen Felix outside his door? Weird, but Changbin didn't care about Felix anymore. To him, it didn't really matter what that boy did. Then, he heard a distant yell that sounded like a highly annoyed and tired Chan.

 "CHANGBIN, WE'RE RECORDING AND YOU'RE LATE! GET OVER HERE  **NOW**!!" 

Whoops. He grabbed a box of mints that he kept handy, and popped three into his mouth before running of to the studio. He didn't  _need_  to brush his teeth or anything. He'd be  _fine_.

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

Seungmin was bored. Chan, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Changbin were recording. Jeongin refused to talk to Seungmin after that night when Seungmin ditched him. Seungmin felt that Jeongin was plotting revenge, but he was too bored to care. Woojin and Minho were doing who knows what, all locked up and talking secretly in their room. Felix was...wait, where was Felix?

He rolled of the couch and dragged himself to his room, pulling his phone out from under his pillow to call Felix. He waited patiently, but Felix didn't pick up. He walked over to the other's room and opened the door. Even after five minutes of intense searching, the boy was nowhere to be found! 

Seungmin decided to call him again, and he heard  _Baby Shark! do-do-do-do-do Baby Shark! do-do-do-do-do_ What an annoying ringtone!  _Seems to be coming from under that pile of nasty clothes..._ Before he could change his mind, he stuck his hand into the mound and pulled out Felix's phone. Where could that boy be?

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

"WOOJIN HYUNG, DO YOU KNOW WHERE FELIX IS?" Seungmin yelled through the door, interrupting a brainstorm session for coming up with solutions to The Changlix Problem, as Woojin and Minho had named it. 

Inside the room, the two boys shared a panicked glance. 

"What if he-" Minho began, but was quickly interrupted by Woojin. 

"He's probably fine. No need to panic. He's not the kind to resort to drugs and shit, its ok."

"I ASKED Y'ALL A QUESTION! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN IN THERE?" 

Minho swung the door open. "Where's Chan?" he asked Seungmin.

"In the kitchen."

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - 

 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?!" Chan cried, clearly panicking. 

 _So much for hoping he'd handle this calmly_ , Woojin thought. 

Their leader just slumped to ground and put his head between his knees in silence. Minho glanced at Woojin in confusion. Woojin just shrugged.

"Seungmin?" Chan suddenly said.

"Yes?" he replied, startled.

"You don't tell anyone about this." 

Seungmin nodded.

"Woojin, Minho, you two just hang tight. I got this. Just continue like nothing's wrong." the aussie finished. 

Then, without waiting for a response, he dramatically strode out of the kitchen. It was time to go to The Godly Legend, the only one who could help them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumble_Girl, DimitriLasker, and a bunch of guests, thank you sosososososososo much for reading and leaving kudos :) stabilo00 and antichani (Teagan_ll), than k you sosososo much for bookmarking! I hope y'all have an AWESOME day!! ❤❤❤


	15. ugh what's a good insult

Chan had joined JYP a long time ago. He'd been here for most of his life. Back when he'd just come here from Australia, he was anything but happy. He missed his country, his friends, his old life. Most of all, he missed his family. The sweet warmth of his home, his siblings annoying antics, his mother's loving embraces, his father's kind words and the feeling that there were people who cared about him and who loved him more than anyone else ever did; These were the things Chan longed for during his first year at JYP. He regretting leaving his old life behind. 

Two years later, it all went to shit.

He began to wonder why he was at JYP in the first place. Why he was trying to be an idol? It started with Chan skipping some practices and lessons. Now, this wasn't uncommon. Many trainees were far from polite and hardworking, but they were also the ones that got kicked out within a year. Chan began to sleep in and get lazy. He picked fights with other kids and sometimes even with his instructors. He gave up on his dreams. 

Chan stopped talking to his family. His promise of calls every week was forgotten. They only talked to each other during the holidays, and even then it was just basic, awkward interactions over a shitty phone with shitty service.

His hopelessnes escalated into him almost giving up on his life. He was only 15 when he went into depression and began drinking a lot. The first time he got drunk was when he was just coming back from late night vocal lessons (yes, he still went sometimes). Chan heard happy laughter coming from down the hallway. From the dance room. The joyful noise hurt his ears. He watched from across the hallway as a stream of men left, slapping each other's backs and smiling, slightly wobbly. Clearly drunk. 

He just wanted so much to be happy again. Alcohol had made those sad men happy...it would totally help him too! Right? So that night, Chan snuck into the dance room, grateful to find a half full soju bottle left on the table. It was the cheap kind but he didn't care. Grabbing the bottle, Chan chugged the whole thing down, choking sometimes. His throat burned and his stomach felt like a fiery pit. Still, the pain felt  _good_. 

Within a minute he feels buzzed and dizzy. But so happy too! He sees his shadow on the wall, awkwardly long and bent. Chan laughs as he makes messy finger puppets and stumbles to his dorm to sleep. His dormmate wasn't there, was never there. He always slept with his friends because no one wanted to room with Chan. Everyone hated him. That night, he laughed at his loneliness instead of crying like he normally did.

He fell asleep, in a drunken daze and woke up the next morning wanting more. He craved more of the joy he felt last night, and so he drank again. And again. And again. But always at night, in private. He woke up every morning with a hangover but since his drinking had never caused anyone else direct trouble, it was ok. His bad habits were excused.

Then came the day where it all changed.

 Walking to the dance room (the same dance room where this all began ) with a hugeass hangover, Chan was trying to stay awake. There was thumping and pounding and a dull ache in his head but he was kind of used to it. Kind of. He tripped over his own feet and fell on someone. Not a big deal, right? But it was, because this wasn't just any person that he'd fallen on.

This was Chong Hyonu. No one messed with him and it was only his  _third_ day here. Already, he had struck fear in everyone and made a name for himself. He was huge and terrifying and he hated almost everyone. You know those stereotypical school bullies in movies? Yup, that was Hyonu. Expect Hyonu was a bit worse. Sometimes, Chan wondered why this guy hadn't been kicked out already. All he did was pick fights with people.

"YAH, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FALL ON ME LIKE THAT, YOU DUMB FAGGOT?!"

"I'm- I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, sir." Chan said, timidly, staring at the ground. He was practically shaking already.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!"

Chan tensed, waiting for the punch. He wasn't dissapointed. Hyonu punched him in the face and pain shot across his cheek. Yup, this would surely bruise over. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD GET ANY UGLIER!"

Another punch now, but to his stomach. Chan fell to the ground, tears welling in his eyes. He knew what was next. He was gonna get kicked in the balls. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KILL YOURSELF?"

Woah. Chan  _should_  be hurt by Hyonu's words, but this anger and rage was so unnecessary and random and  _stupid_   that he couldn't help but laugh in his head as he cried in pain. Stupid Hyonu. Why was he so angry anyway? This guy needed help.

Oh shit, Hyonu was pulling back his leg. He was gonna kick. Chan couldn't let this happen, so he suddenly shot up (looking back, he wasn't sure how he'd done that) and ran down the hallway doubled over and stumbling.

"YEAH, RUN YOU COWARDLY...ugh what's a good insult, I already said fucker and worthless piece of shit and faggot and oh! He's aleady gone. I need to pee anyway." With that, Hyonu turned around to find a horrified staff member. Yay, more people to fight! He could pee later...or he could pee right here, right now! Hyonu was kicked out later that day.

Adrenaline numbed Chan's pain as he slowed to a stop. He had somehow ended up at The Backdoor. Not many people had ever seen it. This was how all of the troublemaking, rebellious trainees snuck out. Chan guessed he was one of them now. The security at The Backdoor was basically nonexistent. He ran outside and down the street, not knowing or caring where he was going, but something about what he was doing just felt so  _right_. Chan had somehow ended up exactly where he never knew he'd needed to be. 

He was suddenly stopped by someone he vaguely remembered seeing around JYP. If he wasn't mistaken, she was the manager and leader of JYP's cleaning crew, Kang Minji. But what was she doing outside?  

Wait, what if she recognized him? He couldn't risk getting into any more trouble. Right as he tried to move and hide behind a fat guy, they made eye contact. There was a flash of recognition in her eyes.  _Shit_.

"What're you doing out here, kid?" she asked.

Chan opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. 

Upon closer inspection, Minji must have realized something wasn't quite right because her shocked epression quickly turned into one of concern. "Did someone beat you up? Holy shit, kid, let's get you back right  _now_." she told Chan.

And for whatever reason, Chan began to cry. 

"Oh no, don't cry! It's ok...it's alright?" she sputtered, panicking. She'd never quite figured out what to do when someone randomly started to cry.

Chan wiped his snot and tears on his sleeve, feeling embarassed for bursting into tears like a baby. 

"Just, come with me ok?" she took Chan's arm and they walked back to the building together in an awkward silence which was broken only by Minji's occasional coughs and Chan's sniffling.

Once they were inside, she took Chan to her office, which was really just a larger than average supply closet. Minji had converted it by shoving a low quality desk and two rickety plastic chairs inside. The top half of the back wall was covered with pictures of what looked to be her family. There was one picture that stood out to Chan, in which Minji and her family were in front of a little wooden bridge in Seoul Forest. Minji and her husband were laughing as they held their smiling little girls still for a photo. 

Tears blurred Chan's vision again as he remembered when he had visited Seoul Forest with his own family, many many years ago. Why was he so emotional? He was always crying like a weak little child. 

As Chan was lost in tought, Minji just stared at him staring at the photos. She figured this little boy was homesick and maybe a little depressed. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Chan jumped a little as he turned to face her, blinking rapidly. He'd forgotten where he was and that she was even there. Had she said something?

Minji just waved her hand in front of his face, as if to check if he was mentally present, and repeated herself.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

That day, Chan finally broke. He stayed in her office for basically the whole day and told her  _everything_. It had been so long since he'd had someone to talk to. So long since someone cared. In Minji, Chan found a friend. 

No, she was more than that. Chan found almost an extra mother. It sounds weird but it was true. Almost everyday, he would go to her office and just talk to her. He was surpised no one had noticed he spent an abnormal amount of time hanging out with a 50 year old woman. 

Chan would tell her about his day, his feelings, his dreams. And she would tell him everything as well. Once, she even managed to get Chan to tell her about his crushes! It was very embarassing and Chan would've much rather talked about those things with Bambam.

Minji was so proud when Chan finally made a good friend in Bambam. She had comforted him when Bambam went on to debut in Got7, leaving him behind. She had put him back on track, and had kept him there. He gave her the title of The Godly Legend because honestly, that's what he saw her as. That's how much he respected and loved her. She was there to support Chan and care for him and his dreams when it felt like very few people did, and he wouldn't have been able to do anything without her.  If it weren't for Minji, Chan would've given up entirely. He owed her so much.

Chan hadn't talked to her...in two weeks? Had it really been that long? And now he was going to Minji only because he needed her help. 

He felt like such an asshole, but when he'd told her that he felt bad about barely speaking to her anymore, she'd said it was ok. It was ok because he was busy and he should call his parents every month instead of speaking to her every week. He had taken her advice and while things were still very awkward between him and his family, it was ever so slowly getting better.

(a/n: private chat btwn Chan & Woojin)

**uwujinnie ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**

Woojin:

r u sure we shouldn't be doing anything rn?

Chan:

yee, plz just stay calm

i know what im doing

i think

Woojin:

how reassuring...

also dw imma keep this under wraps

i already came up wiht a foolproof lie for felix's whereabouts 

and told minho and minnie to use it in case

the othe rmemnbers ask abt felix

Chan:

ur actually the best, thx

ur sure felix is safe?

Woojin:

yee, someting always feels off if one of them

is in big trouble but i dont feel that now

Chan:

k, i trust u

gtg now ttyl

Woojin:

alright, good luck and stay safe

and u hvae to tell me abt where u went and stuff

once we find felix

Chan:

ok and when i find that kid

imma strangle him with my bare hands

what was he thinkng jsut running of like that?

Woojin:

....

how abt we let minho deal with felix?

Chan:

we'll figure it out

but i actually gtg k cya

Woojin:

  👋 

~ _Seen~_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are even reading this, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! I don't even have a good excuse so imma just state the obvious: I'm a dumb idiot. This is the longest and most unnecessary chapter I've ever written tho limh
> 
> So this was just some more info about Chan and some flashback of his life and that kinda shit. I really need to hurry up and wrap this shit up soon. I got a new laptop tho! Yay i love it so much and it's so perfect yeyeyeyeeee :) But everything is just getting more and more stressful :(
> 
> Anyways, thank you sososososo much for reading! I love you so much, STAY awesome, and I hope you have a perfect day :) 💖💖💖


	16. wrong chat! haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit very well so if you notice any errors, please point them out :) <3 
> 
> also is anyone still reading this? Remember, comments are always welcome uwu even if you just wanna tell me how much you hate my story!

Chan slipped his phone into his back pocket and took a deep breath. He proceeded to hit the knuckles of his right hand on the door three quick times in order to make a clear, well known sound that indicates someone is outside and whoever is inside should figure out if they want to let them in.

Minji opened the door, and her eyes dissappeared into crescents as her face lit up with a smile upon seeing Chan. Then, she noticed the dark bags under his eyes, his slumped posture, and and the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as Chan walked inside and fell onto the rickety plastic chair,

"You remember Felix?" Chan asked. Minji nodded. Cute, sweet little boy, that Felix was. She liked him very much. But why was Chan asking about him?

"He's missing." Chan said, bluntly.

"What?"

"Felix is missing."

"Are you sure? Did you search proper-"

"YES! Yes! I did, and I don't know where is he or what he's doing and I-", tears filled Chan's eyes as he hid his face in his hands, "I'm worried sick, Minji! Please...please tell me there's a way to find him..."

She was shocked, and very confused but questions were for later. If Felix really was missing, they had no time to lose. 

"Ok, ok Chan? Chan, please stop crying. It's ok, alright? There might be a way to find him."

His head shot up, and he became attentive. All was not lost! Yet.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this," said Minji.

"I won't."

"Actually nevermind, I really shouldn't tell you. I'll find Felix, don't you worry. Please don't ask questions and go back to your members. Make sur-"

"What? You just want me to leave?" Chan cried.

"Yes. Listen to me, I need you to do what I say. Make sure everyone is ok back there, and I  _will_  find Felix. No one can find about this. I'll call you back if I need you."

Chan opened his mouth to argue, but Minji just shushed him and shoved him out the door.  _How irresponsible of Chan,_ she thought,  _just letting a kid run off? My gosh._ She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

" _Hey Minji! What's up?"_

"Missing kid."

" _Again? My lord, we should just let them run off if they want to!"_

"You're right, but can you help me find him?"

_"Well, duh! What's his name?"_

"Lee Felix. He's in Stray kids."

_"Woah! I tought it'd be a trainee..."_

"Yeah whatever, found him?"

_"Yep, I got it."_

"Oh thank god!" she sighed. Minji had been so scared that maybe he hadn't kept his ID card with him, but he had. What a relief!

" _I sent the location to you. He...doesn't seem to be moving."_

Fear struck her heart when she heard those words. Not moving? She prayed this boy was fine.

"Alright, thanks." And with that, she hung up and ran out the door. She was really very lucky that Felix was a good kid who kept his ID with him at all times like JYP had told everyone too. It had a tracker on it, so they could watch where everyone was. Of course, only the kids under 20 had one. Yes, it invaded their privacy, but children can do some really dumb shit! This was a way to keep them safe, for when they got lost or tried to run away or whatever.

Minji checked the coordinates on her phone. He still wasn't moving. This was good because it meant she could easily find him, but also very, very bad. Was someone holding the boy there against his will? Was he...dead? No, stay positive. She kept running in the direction of Felix.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(a/n: lmao the group chat finally returns)    

**Stray Kids**

squirrel: hyunjin, changbin and i r gonna get snacks

squirrel: does Felix still want those donuts? bc we a lil low on $

teddybear: nah

dino: U FOUND HIM? (a/n: Felix changed Seungmin's usernames to this at some point)

"Seungmin! Are you dumb? I lied so they won't figure it out, you idiot!" Woojin yelled from the who knows where, "How are you gonna cover this up?"

hyunjin: wdym u found him?

"Shit! I'm so sorry ugh..." sighed Seungmin, annoyed with his stupidity.

dino: don't bully us but we're playing hide and seek

hyunjin: LMAO WAT 

hyunjin: EVN WOOJIN HYUNG?

teddybear: yes, even me

minhoe: they bribed him with chicken

hyunjin: makes sense, i wanna play too!

minhoe: ok, tmrw

squirrel: :) i excited

"Not a bad save." Minho commented.

byungchan: im walking back, she kicked me out saying she could find him

i<3felix: ....???

byungchan: fuck

byungchan: wrong chat! haha 

i<3felix: so wat was that abt then?

byungchan: family problems that you don't need to know about

byungchan: sorry

i<3felix: nono its ok, I'm sorry for asking

squirrel: we got everything, i think

squirrel: y'all want anything else?

dino: nah we're all good

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

(a/n: private chat btwn Chan & Minho)

**LeEkNoW, yA kNoW?**

Minho: 

u blind or some shit?

Chan: 

sorry! I was just stressed

and distracted

Minho: 

so what'd u do

Chan: 

i'll explain later, heading back now

Minho: don't make me regret trusting u

 _~Seen_ ~

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Minji looked around in confusion. According to her phone, Felix was right here. So why couldn't she find him? Had he left his ID here? She began to panick, but right then her foot hit something soft. She looked down to see, "Felix?! Oh, Felix! Thank god!"

 She quickly checked him for any injuries, and it seemed as if there were none. Minji was so grateful that Felix was ok. He just seemed to be sleeping very deeply. How lucky that nothing bad happened!   

Bending down, she slid one hand under his back and another under his knees and lifted him. He was surprisingly heavy for someone so skinny. Ignoring the stares from passerby, for it was quite and odd sight, she began the arduous walk back to JYP.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollowSans, Blank_Is_typing, and a bunch of other guests, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos!!   
> :) <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, y'all like me new border divider thing? uwu i love it djsjdj


	17. Big Chungus?

"The Germans were actually very creative when it came to war strategies and tactics." Chan heard Changbin say. 

"Changbin, long time no see mate!" he exclaimed with finger guns as he slid across the hallway to meet his members. He gave them an awkward smile.

"Dude, we just saw you this morning." Jisung scoffed.

Chan just laughed uncomfortably. He had to figure out a way to keep these kids out of the dorms. "Guys, why don't we go visit GOT7? Bambam called me over today." He lied.

Hyunjin stopped walking suddenly, looking panicked. "Meet GOT7? Now? Shit, will Jinyoung be there?!"

"Yeah!" Chan replied. With Jinyoung in the picture, Hyunjin would surely drag them all along right now. His plan was working!

"In that case, I need to get to the dorms  _now_. I can't go looking like this!" cried Hyunjin.

"Take a shower while you're at it. You stink." Changbin added.

That was not at all what Chan had wanted. He had somehow managed to screw up yet again. Before he could say anything though, the three brats were running to their rooms.

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

Minho, Seungmin and Woojin all sat on the couches facing each other in silence, praying that Felix was alright. If only there was something they could do to help! But alas, all they could do was sit around and wait. The door suddenly burst open, causing Minho to jump. 

"Chan?" He called out.

"WASSUP FUCKERS!" Jisung yelled, launching himself onto the couch from across the room. He nearly crushed poor Seungmin, who managed to scramble away at the right time.

"Would you look at that. My headache is back!" Woojin let out a deep sigh.

Hyunjin ran straight to the bathroom, while Changbin dumped the snacks they bought onto the nearest table. Chan came running in a few second later, looking anxious. Jisung decided to roll of the couch and down the hall towards his room.

 "Stop rolling on the ground, you idiot! You know we never clean it" Minho shouted.    

"Minho, Woojin. Can you guys come talk to me for a minute?" Chan asked. The three walked outside. Chan was going to tell them about Minji.

"I know you guys said you didn't want anything but I got Felix donuts anyway." Changbin said, donuts in hand. "Where is he?"

Seungmin gulped. "He's...uh- He hit his leg when we were playing hide and seek! He's at the nurse's now." 

"Oh no! Is he okay? You guys should take better care of him! You know he can be really clumsy." Changbin scolded.

"He's fine, yeah. Just a bruise."

" _Just_ a bruise? Bruises are painful! I am dissapointed in you guys."

 _If he's so mad about Felix bruising his leg, I wonder how mad he'd be if he found out we let Felix run away!_ Seungmin thought in fear.

"Uh yeah, well...hyung, didn't you tell me to remind you to do something?" 

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me Seungmin." He smiled, scurrying away to who knows where. Funny how that line always worked with Changbin hyung.

"Minnie! How do I look?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin turned to him, only to have his breath taken away. Damn, Hyunjin was looking extra hot today. His hair was swept to the side, purposely messed up to give him that I-jumped-out-of-bed-like-this look. He'd worn his favorite glasses and his tight jeans showed of his long legs. The only problem was that horribly oversived top. Hyunjin looked lost in it.

"Hot, but the top has to go."

"But I really like this top!" He whined.

"Well, I hate it. It doesn't do you justice!"

"Thanks but no thanks, Seungmin. I don't need  _your_  fashion advice." He huffed with a pout so adorable it should be illegal. Seungmin just rolled his eyes. So much for trying to be nice to Hyunjin. 

"Where's Felix? He's better at this than you, no offense." Hyunjin said.

Seungmin took offense. And there was that darned question again! WhErE's FeLiX? Why were they all so obsessed with him! He wasn't even that great.

"Felix is with his trainee friends." lied Seungmin. Wait, that didn't sound right! Yes, Felix had a bunch of trainee friends, but that's not what he had told Chanbing hyung. He'd told Changbin hyung that FELIX HAD HURT HIS LEG!

"Oh cool. Uh, Seungmin? Are you alright? You look a little panicked and like you're about to implode."

HOW COULD HE HAVE MESSED UP SUCH A SIMPLE THING! Seungmin's face was getting redder by the second. 

"Get some rest, ok? I'll call Chan hyung to help you...." Hyunjin trailed of, heading out the door. Seungmin stopped him.

"I'm fine! All good."

"In that case, ok! Bye Minnie, I'm going to see Jinyoung!" He squeaked, skipping out the door in excitement.

While Seungmin was going over all the possibilities of what could go wrong next, Jisung ran outside, following Hyunjin. 

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

"Changbin hyung! Where are you going?" Hyunjin asked, running up to him and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. 

"To see Felix! He hurt his leg." frowned Changbin.

"But Hyunjin just told me that Felix was with his trainee friends!" Jisung said.

"Who told you that?" Changbin asked.

"Seungmin." replied Hyunjin.

"Weird. Seungmin told me Felix hurt his leg!"

"What? Are you sure?" Jisung questioned, to which Changbin nodded.

Right then, Chan ran up to them. "Ready to go to Bambam's?"

"Where's Felix?" they said, all at the same time.

Chan felt his throat tighten up. "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer!" Changbin commanded.

"Felix is at vocal lessons!"

They simply glared at Chan in silence.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that..."

"Stop lying, Chan. Where. Is. Felix!" cried Jisung.

"I don't what you guys are talking about! He's at his vocal lessons, like I said." Chan replied, nervous.

"Chan, did she find Felix?" Woojin yelled from down the corner.

Chan gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.  _Fuck!_

Changbin put two and two together in an instant.

 _"YOU LOST FELIX?"_  Changbin screamed in shock. He was very, very angry and Chan was very, very scared. More scared than the time when his mom realized he'd failed his math final.

Chan clamped his hand over Changbin's mouth and dragged him into the conveniently placed, unlocked supply closet. 

"We can't let anyone know!" Chan whispered, closing the door. Changbin was trashing around as silently as possible without knocking over the brooms and such inside the small, cramped space. "Changbin! Please, stop! We'll get in trouble."  Meanwhile, Woojin, Jisung and Hyunjin stood outside in a confused silence as they stared at the supply closet.

Changbin stopped flailing, only to punch Chan in the stomach. 

"WHY WOULD YO-" Chan yelled, but now it was Changbin's turn to clamp his hand over his mouth. "cHaN! pLeAse, sToP! wE'Ll gEt iN tRoUbLe."

Chan silently flipped him off, suffering in pain. They came out of the closet. Changbin took deep breaths to stay calm, but it wasn't working. His hands were in tight fists, nails painfully digging into his palms. Hyunjin hugged Changbin to try to stop him from shaking so much.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jisung whispered.

"Felix is missing but don't worry, someone is searching for him right now." Woojin summarized. Chan was still hunched over in pain. For a cute little midget, Changbin was surprisingly strong. 

  - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -   

Minji's arms were aching, and her nose was being assualted. Felix smelled like absolute shit! There was the smell of soju, sweat, and some other gross scent she couldn't quite pinpoint. She estimated it had been at least 2 days since the boy had taken a shower. Luckily, Felix hadn't run far from the building. He was very close by actually. She was nearing The Backdoor when she felt the boy stir. He wriggled around like some kind of demented worm.  He stretched an eye open right when she looked down. He looked...awed? 

"Big Chungus?" He whispered in amazement and slight confusion. Then, his eye snapped shut and he seemed to fall asleep again. What a weird child he was. Weird, kind of dumb, and very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TdOrkaa, flammabelle, Little_jellyfish, thank yousoso much for reading and leaving kudos! <3 This book is just progressively getting worse and worse to the point where its just unbelievably bad so I'm really sorry about that :( I just wanna finish tho, like I don't wanna discontinue it. That'd just feel really bad.  
> Anyways, thank you sososo much for reading! I hope you have an AWESOME day <3 <3 <3


	18. I HATE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS: Information about the part after the first line break - This is bascially Changbin's POV, but written in third person. Its third person limited, which is why you won't see much about how the other's feel. It'll mainly focus on Changbin.) this part confused me as I was writing it lol so I thought I'd clear things up a bit.

A rush of warm air enveloped Minji as she entered the building. Leaning Felix against the wall in a sitting position, she pondered her next moves. This was the tricky part. Should she continue to carry him? No, that drew too much attention. She decided on slinging his arm around her neck, keeping him upright with an arm around his waist, and walking. His feet dragged on the floor, but this looked a lot more normal. If anyone asked questions, she'd just say he'd had a little too much to drink. No one would know it was Felix she was carrying, they'd assume him to be a random staff member.

"What has my life come to..." she sighed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

All of Stray Kids (with the exception of Felix and Jeongin) sat in their living room under a heavy blanket of silence.

Changbin's mind was racing with all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to Felix. Why was he the only one that was scared? Everyone's calm demeanor only irritated him more! Were they not worried?

Hyunjin seemed to sense his distress because he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Changbin from behind. This was the best way Hyunjin knew to comfort people, and it seemed to be working. Changbin relaxed into the hug, turning around to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, their door swung open.

"Guys, don't worry. He's just in a really deep kind of sleep or something. I assure you that he's fine." Said an old lady whom Changbin had never seen, "Well, kind of. He's not in grave danger or anything, at least."

She dumped a boy onto the couch next to him. A boy in a pair of black sweatpants, a grey sweatshirt with his hood up, and a face mask. He wasn't even wearing shoes, just a pair of socks that looked like the ones Changbin had once given...

"FELIX?!" Changbin screeched, falling on the still sleeping boy beside him. Hands on his shoulders, Changbin tried to shake him awake. Someone had brought water to splash on his face.

Felix groaned loudly, eyes slowly stretching open as he tried to blink out the crust.

"YOU'RE OKAY! YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" He yelled, burying his face in Felix's chest.

He ignored the noxious fumes coming from the boy, ignored the yells of joy and relief from his other members, ignored everything except his Felix. Changbin didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down his own face.

"What's happening?" Felix croaked.

Changbin didn't bother replying. He just crushed Felix in a tight hug, and he didn't plan on letting go for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrimsonEyedKitsune as well as a bunch of guests, thank yousoso much for reading and leaving kudos! <3
> 
> The short chapters have returned :) idk where I'm going with this anymore but whatever, I actually wrote two more chapters today as well! But I can't publish them yet because this stuff has to wrap up first. And yay I finally updated! *sigh* I need to update more often...also this chapter had way too many author notes even though it's so short FORGIVE ME PLEASE I'M SORRY
> 
> Anyways, thank you sososo much for reading! I hope you have a WONDERFUL day <3 <3 <3 :)


End file.
